Data processing is nowadays implemented in almost every part of life with still an increasing trend for more and more implementations. For example, in data communications, security applications or automotive applications, data processing is provided in order to provide functions such as secure trans-mission of data, authentication and verification, or safe and secure mobility. Semiconductor devices such as microcontrollers typically having a program controller unit such as a CPU with one or more cores are programmed in order to achieve these functions. For storing the data and program, data memory and program memory associated with the CPU is provided. Furthermore, in some systems, a further processor such as a dedicated Co-processor may be provided for processing certain tasks or functions.